Love Hina: Nice Meeting You
by Brainwave Akane
Summary: A girl called Lyssa suddenly appears in the world of Love Hina and has some crazy adventures with Keiitaro and the gang.
1. Chapter 1: Holy Hina!

**Love Hina: Nice Meeting You**

**Chapter 1: Say WHAT!**

**Disclaimer:** Only the character Lyssa is mine. All of the other characters are the work of Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop publishing company.

Suddenly, she woke up.

"Hmmmnnn…where am I?" Lyssa yawned while stretching out like a cat in her bed. She looked at her desk, or rather, she looked for it. Normally it was always by her futon, so she could keep her glasses where they wouldn't get broken; but when she looked today, Lyssa realized that she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in her house. Quickly she slipped out of bed and located her glasses, which had apparently been laid neatly on a kotatsu that was in the room. After putting them on, she carefully padded about the room in her slippers, which had also been placed on the kotatsu, and examined her surroundings.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" All of a sudden, the door flew open and a tall girl that looked about 17 or 18 walked in, and started to talk.

"Hi! I'm Naru. Sorry for barging in like this, but I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

"A-And just who are you!" Lyssa stuttered. 'How did this girl know who she was? Maybe she knows how I got here!' she thought. 'After all, if she knew I was here, she must know SOMETHING about how I got here…' Lyssa composed herself and restated her question as calmly as anyone could after someone strange just barged into the room without warning.

"Excuse me, um, who are you exactly? I didn't catch your name…"

"My name is Naru. Nice to meet you….?" Naru said expectantly.

"Lyssa. My name is Lyssa. Um, just a question, but, do you know how I got here? Wherever 'here' is…"

"Um, well….hmmm. How to say this…I was walking to Tokyo U, that's Tokyo University by the way, and all of a sudden I turned a corner and there was this big flash of light. Then I saw you collapsed and unconscious on the ground in front of me. So I took you back here tothe Hinata House, which is a girls dorm. I've been taking care of you for the past couple of days."

"Say WHAT!" Lyssa shouted. She then promptly fainted.

To be continued….

**Writer's Notes:**

Aaaaannd…..CUT!

Wow. There goes the first chapter already. Phew! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love Hina: Nice Meeting You!

Brainwave Akane

:heart:


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe You Should Repeat That

Chapter 2: Maybe You Should Repeat That…

For the second time that day, Lyssa woke up. This time with a face staring down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay? You just fainted and I couldn't get you to wake up until just now. I took you into the bath area so the steam could help you feel better." Naru explained quickly. She also explained how Lyssa got to Hinata House again since Lyssa didn't seem to remember, and suddenly Lyssa sat up.

"Say WHAT! I'm WHERE! You've got to be kidding me." Lyssa shouted rather loudly at Naru.

"Uh, no, I'm not kidding you." Naru said slowly inching away from Lyssa. She wasn't taking her chances if Lyssa was some sort of psycho. Suddenly Lyssa started beaming.

"So, if I'm at the Hinata House, then Keiitaro is somewhere around here, right?" Lyssa started to look around hopefully for Keiitaro, whom she had a huge crush on, and leaned too far back.

"Aaaaaaah! Help me-rbfgh…" Gulped Lyssa, trying desperately to get out of the bath.

"Heh heh heh! You fell into the water! Backwards!" Naru gasped, laughing to no end. But Lyssa had revenge in mind (though technically speaking it wasn't Naru's fault). She grabbed Naru's arm and pulled her into the bath with her.

"Ah? Wha-Nooooooooo! Lemme go!" Naru yelled, trying to pull free from Lyssa's grasp but to no avail. Naru fell into the bath and quickly surfaced again.

"I will never forgive you for that. Ever." Naru stated, in a rage over how this 'skinny little weakling' could have pulled her into the bath. But she was in the bath nevertheless. Slowly they both started to climb out, pushing at each other to be ahead.

"Anyway, you're wondering if the ronin is here right?" Naru asked.

"Right."

"Well, the pervert ronin is in his room. He's studying for the Tokyo U mock exams right now." Naru said, shaking herself to get some of the water off. 'How can she be so calm?' Lyssa wondered. 'He's so cute in his idiocy that it's incredible the girls aren't all over him.' Oh, well. No time for contemplating it now. Lyssa quickly went back to listening to Naru who had been talking.

"Uh, are you listening to me?" Naru inquired. If the little brat hadn't been listening to her…

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm listening to you…yeah." Lyssa muttered softly.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." Naru said slightly worried about her, but mostly annoyed that she obviously hadn't been listening to her.

"No, no! I'm fine! I'm fine! I can go meet everyone now. I promise." Lyssa said hurriedly. Naru sighed. She didn't really want to spend her day babysitting this kid.

"You REALLY want to meet everyone else right now? You don't want to rest a bit more?" Naru asked hopefully, grabbing a towel. 'Maybe I can ditch her in the bath if she wants to wash up.' She thought. 'It would certainly give me some time to study.'

"Yeah, I really want to meet everyone else." Lyssa pressed.

"Okay then! Let's start the tour!" Naru said quickly.

"Um, I didn't really want a tour Naru."

"…And over here we have th-what? Say that again?"

"Uh, well, I didn't want a tour. I already know where everything is in Hinata House, so I just wanted to meet everyone." Lyssa said, slowly getting quieter as Naru started to look more menacing. Suddenly the menacing Naru disappeared and a bubbly one appeared.

"Okay then, but if all you want to do is meet everyone, then we should meet at lunch." Naru said cheerfully. She tossed Lyssa a towel and they both dried off.

"So, which room am I in?" Lyssa asked.

"You're room is right next to mine." Naru replied. Since their rooms were next to each other, Naru and Lyssa walked back together and changed in their separate rooms. Then they started to walk back down to the bath and hang out. When they got there, the saw someone bathing in the water, but couldn't quite tell who it was…

To be continued…

Writer's Notes:

And now the second chapter is finally done! Hope you guys liked it! Now to finish the third chapter…scurries off to finish it

Brainwave Akane

:heart:


End file.
